Examinations
Examinations 'or "Dance Exams" are held at the conclusion of each year, between the months of September and November. Exams are offered at most dance companies for the dancers to further their skills in certain areas, as well as learn theory work about the style of dance. The content of exams depends on what level the dancer is in. Exams are available to girls from the age of 3, whereby they begin at the Beginner level. Dancers complete exam blocks when they are in the Advanced level. Level System There are 17 levels within the Examinations. These include *Beginner *Pre Primary *Primary *Grade 1 *Grade 2 *Grade 3 *Grade 4 *Grade 5 *Grade 6 *Grade 7 *Pre Elementary *Elementary *Advanced Elementary *Pre Intermediate *Intermediate *Advanced Intermediate *Advanced Grading System At the conclusion of each examination, the examiner gives the student a mark out of 100 which allocates them to a certain grade. They appear as (from worst to best): *Fail (under 45%) *Pass (45-54%) *Pass Plus (55-64%) *Commended (65-74%) *Highly Commended (75-84%) *Honours (85-94%) *Honours with Distinction (95-100%) Styles Offered There are 8 styles of dance offered to the students, each with different skills. *'Acrobatics: 'otherwise known as 'acro', this block of dance focuses on the flexibility and gymnastics side of things. Skills that the dancer will pick up include splits, walk overs and tilts. *'Ballet: 'this dance examination focuses on classical ballet, including proper turn out and pointe. In the later grades, girls wear pointe shoes for examinations. *'Conditioning: 'this block of dance involves smoothing out the dancers delivery of the dance. It includes splits, jumps, tilts and much more. It can sometimes be mistaken for acro, however flexibility is not the focus in this exam. *'Contemporary: 'for the dancer who is looking for a more modern style of ballet, this is the examination for them. It focuses on modern choreography, whereby the dancer must perform a series of choreographed moves. *'Hip Hop *'International' *'Jazz' *'Tap: '''this examination focuses on beat and rhythm, as the dancer wears special shoes with tap plates that allows them to concentrate on the sounds of their feet. Examinations Exams are held towards the end of the year, so that the dancer is able to practice their skills throughout the year. When an exam is held, the dancers are lined up from tallest to shortest with a number on their leotard (1 being the shortest). Only 6 may be allowed in an exam room at once. The exam goes through each exercise as learned by the dancer. Sometimes the examiner may ask the dancer to perform a certain exercise by themselves. Rules *Arrive at least 15 minutes prior to the examination, so that you are ready to go. *No speaking in the exam room. *Hair is to be worn in a tight bun with a coloured ribbon that matches your dance company colours. *No food or drinks are allowed in the examination room. *If you feel the need to repeat an exercise, politely ask the examiner if it is okay to do so. *Expect the exam to go for a minimum of 30 minutes. Older grades may take up to an hour depending on the style of dance and the amount of students in the room. Attire *'Ballet: 'pink ballet tights (full footed or stirrup), exam leotard in company colours (eg. Russel: Orange, Maine: Turquoise), hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, minimal makeup, pink leather ballet shoes (junior grades) pink leather ballet shoes with ribbons (middle grades) pink bloch pointe shoes (senior grades). *'Acrobatics: 'tan stirrup tights, exam leotard in company colours, black dance shorts with company coloured elastic belt, hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, minimal makeup. *'Contemporary: 'pink tights (convertable or footless), exam leotard in company colours, wrap-around skirt in company colours, hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, minimal makeup. *'Conditioning: 'tan stirrup tights, exam cropped top in company colours, black dance shorts with company coloured elastic belt, hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, minimal makeup, elastic band for stretching exercises. *'Hip Hop: 'black tracksuit pants, exam cropped top in company colours, hair in high ponytail with company coloured ribbon, minimal makeup. *'Jazz: 'tan tights (full footed or stirrup), exam leotard in company colours, black dance shorts with company coloured elastic belt, hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, tan jazz shoes (elastic or laces), minimal makeup. *'Tap: 'tan tights (full footed or stirrup), exam leotard in company coloures, black dance shorts with company coloured elastic belt, hair in a tight bun with company coloured ribbon, tan tap shoes (buckles only), minimal makeup. *'International: '''check your dance company guide for information about international attire.